Babysitting Wolverine and Sabretooth
by X24NEKO
Summary: Something happens to Logan and Victor. It is a battle to watch them while figuring out how to change them back into adults. This story has me in it as their babysitter. What fun! K for now. Mystery and family. READ AND REVIEW! Complete for now


Here is a new story I came up with. It's a oneshot for now. Please review. I need reviews, people. And to those who haven't read the new chapter of What If? Episode 2, please review after you read it.

* * *

Babysitting Wolverine and Sabretooth

Summery: Something happens to Logan and Victor. It is a battle to watch them while figuring out how to change them back into adults. This story has me in it as their babysitter. What fun!

Not sure if this will be continued.

Wolverine, Sabretooth, and Amanda were fighting against soldiers to rescue a mutant child. The child was barely ten years old. He had a very interesting power that the military liked. Amanda used her claws (like X24 Neko's claws from her hands and wrists) and slashed and clawed the soldiers who were too close to her. She also started to use her force field power, too, blocking the soldiers from coming near her.

"Victor! Logan! Quickly, get in the force field!" she yelled.

They ran at her and got to her before the force field closed, blocking the soldiers. She used her power and pushed the force field forward, hard into the soldiers. They flew back, hitting the building the mutant kid was in and was knocked out. Amanda smiled at her work.

"Let's go inside," she said.

They nodded and the three of them walked inside the warehouse. They sniffed for the child and Victor picked up on the kid's scent. They walked and walked down a hallway until they came to this huge room. There was a cage in there, surrounded by a bunch of junk. They walked to the boy. The boy had red hair and blue eyes, freckles sprinkled on his nose. He looked up at the new people, his eyes wide with fear.

Logan and Victor knelt beside in front of the cage. Logan unlocked the door and opened it.

"It's okay," Amanda said from right behind them. "We aren't goin' to hurt ya."

The boy was terrified and he used his power without thinking. He glowed blue and the light blew off him like a bomb going off. Amanda put up her force field before the light hit her. It was powerful, strong, and blinding. She struggled with holding it up as shock waves hit over and over.

Soon it died down and Amanda fell to her knees, exguasted. The boy was out of the cage and Logan and Victor were laying on the ground, not moving. Before she could call out their names, she fell forward, blacking out as she heard voices calling them.

Hours later, Amanda woke up in the infirmary. She opened her eyes and sat up. She was still in her uniform, laying on top of the bed covers. She looked around, but didn't see Logan or Victor. She heard the door slide open and she saw Charles and Hank walking in.

"Amanda, how are you feeling?" Hank asked as he and Charles walked up to her.

"Fine, just a little tired," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Do you remember anything from the mission?" Charles asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I remember tryin' to rescue the boy, but then he used his power on us 'cause he was terrified. I put up my force field and shock wave after shock wave hit. They were strong and it was hard to keep the force field up. It went away and I fell to the ground exguasted then passed out. Where is Logan and Victor?"

Charles sighed. "There are in another room. We think we know what the boy's power is."

"We think that he can change people-adults-into children somehow," Hank said.

Amanda stared at him. her jaw dropped. "Logan and Victor are children?"

"Yes, Logan has the body and mind of a five year old boy and Victor the same, but a nine year old boy. Because of their change, they do not remember who they really are."

"Will they change back? And since they don't remember who they are, won't they freak when the see the world outside the school? It is very different from the eighteenth century."

"We're not sure," Charles said.

Just then Logan came running into the room. Logan hid behind Hank and peeked from behind his legs. Logan had messy black shortish hair and big eyes. Amanda was still shocked and looked at the little boy with wide eyes.

Just then Victor came in, looking for Logan. They were playing hide and seek. He had a lot of blonde messy hair that was medium length and his eyes were a little big, too. Logan hid behind Hank more. Amanda couldn't believe her eyes.

Charles looked at the children, smiling then he turned to Amanda. "I would like you to watch over them," he said.

"Me?"

"Yes. You spend a lot of time with them and it will be good for you to continue doing that," he said.

"I love kids, Charles, but these two?" she asked. "They're gonna be, like, little demon spawns."

Hank laughed a little. "They won't be too bad."

Amanda nodded. "Whatever ya say, Hank."

Charles looked at the mini Logan and Victor. "Logan, Victor, I would like you to meet Amanda. She will be watching after you."

Logan and Victor looked over ran over to Amanda, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Logan."

"Victor," Victor said.

"Nice to meet ya," Amanda said, smiling. "I'm Amanda."

"Ya have a pretty name," Logan said, blushing a bit.

"Thanks, Logan," she said.

Logan climbed up on the bed and sat on her lap, smiling. Victor climbed up, too, and sat on her lap, too.

"Yeah, yer name is pretty," Victor said. "What does it mean?"

"It means to be loved or love or something like that," she said.

"Cool," they said.

Amanda smiled at them. "Your names are cool, too," she said.

"Thanks," Logan and Victor said.

"Amanda, could you take them shopping to get clothes?" Charles asked. "We don't know how long they will be in this state. It could be days or weeks."

"Or months?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I'll take them shopping," she said, smiling.

Logan and Victor scrunched their noses.

"You'll love it," she said to them, laughing. "Don't you worry. We're not goin' into those girly stores."

They nodded, smiling now.

Amanda smiled back at them. It wouldn't be that bad watching a five and nine year old who are really adults with no memory of who they really are and only have memories of being children in the eighteenth century. . .could it?


End file.
